TV.program
|format = |creator = Ralf Hat|director = Ralf Hat|country = United States|language = English|num_seasons = 9|network = |num_episodes = 129|related = Kitchen|first_aired – last_aired = August 14, 2006 - August 28, 2017|company = Deadpan Productions|distributor = |runtime = 24 min. 48 min. (specials)}}TV.program 'is an American adult animated comedy series created and developed by Ralf Hat. The show spoofs modernism and is a satirical take on the science fiction genre, featuring a perverted cynical android and his ill-minded human best friend, who both work for a space agency called GEEK, in Chicago in the future of 209X. The series has been airing on Kingson's late-night bock, SPEED. Premise Overview ''Main article(s): TV.program/lore TV.program centers throughout a far-futuristic Earth, in which extraterrestrial inhabitants roam, space travel becomes a way of life, and nearly all of modern human culture has been distinguished and replaced. In this future, the world is controlled by the totalitarian government party of ESSF (the Earthen Sectioning Socialist Federation), which controls groups including GEEK (Galactic Exploitation for Extraterrestrial Kind) - an independent astronomical agency, and fragment of what use to be modern day which generalizes in discovering new celestial objects and phenomena all over new distances in the universe. GEEK is the second wealthiest economic structure in the galaxy, having nearly 1.3 billion employees, 24 stations, as well as containing one of the three made time machines (which can only be used by upperclassmen workers). Robotic cloning and extraterrestrial immigration has been the main cause for the planet's increase in population, resulting in the colonization of other planets in the galaxy, which soon forms the Galactic Unity - GU. It is GEEK's main purpose to constantly explore other planets and other galaxies in the universe to discover natural resources, ideas for colonization, and more. Modern day situations including political and controversial negotiating are heavily spoofed in the show, and are usually replaced busing futuristic ideals. Synopsis The series begins when an android - TV-Guy, and his best (and only) human friend and step-brother - Maxx are kicked out of their apartment in the ghetto of Chicago, and both decide to get a career at the independent space agency, GEEK. Despite being lower-class individuals with no training nor intelligence, the two are somehow recruited to work with the main crew for ''GEEK Station - Sector 26'''', ''after a miscalculation during a replacement voting occurrence. Along in the staff: General Mechatronic ― the cyborg commander of the ship, Alberta Saskatchewan ― a maternal and angry heroine, Doctor Derek ― a low respected scientist, S.T Sadie ― a loudmouth southern receptionist, Verve & Vigor ― two chaste but highly annoying sentient candles, and the Greys ― twin grey aliens, each who have a secret deep hatred towards Earth. Episodes typically depict the crew's comedic and dramatic daily lives and situations, many of which mock postmodern life or commonly tackle numerous topics including: religion, sexuality, politics, gun laws, immigration, etc. Some episodes show growth between character relationships and settings as well. Characters * '''TV-Guy: A cynical misogynistic robot with a television-set as a head (hence his nickname). TV-Guy is a downright ignorant person, with a mind obsessed with drugs, sex, and crime, and he was originally created as a killing machine, constructed by an Uranian terrorist organization. TV-Guy shows little to no care for anyone besides himself, and can rage on to be a psychopathic crimedoer. However, when he does show compassion, he usually attempts to fix the situation he or someone else os dealing with. TV-Guy was taught average human morals when he was adopted by a human family, but his robotic instincts usually challenges his strives to fit in. * Maxximum Everdeen: Maxx is a 24 year-old ill-minded stoner, who never thinks twice nor for himself. Maxx is eager to assist others, and he plays a role as a stereotypical ignorant jocky athlete of the group. Born to a middle class family, Maxx is a proud patriot who's ready to fight for his planet, but ends up "wimping" out all the times. * General Mechatronic: * Alberta Saskatchewan: * Derek Jackson: * S.T Sadie: * Verve and Vigor Amsell: * The Greys: Episodes Main article(s): List of TV.program episodes Broadcasting Home release TBA Production TBA